


Deviant

by Eonneo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Other, Overpowered, Punching, Slapping, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Eonneo
Summary: It was self defense. They had only defended themselves. Still, they ran from their warrant, and they never expected an android to be the one after them.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> So I've found Detroit: Become Human. And I'm IN LOVE. Why had I not seen it before? And Connor? PERFECTION. THIS IS PERFECTION. There's a scene where Connor is interrogating three androids and the way he does it is so amazing. 
> 
> [Here it is. Love it with me.](https://www.youtube.com/embed/YvsijWGP1qM?start=108&end=163)  
I have that set to a start AND end time so the scene is less than a minute. <3
> 
> [Also this little snarl he does. Dead.](https://www.youtube.com/embed/jHgImqzwh8I?start=1053&end=1055)
> 
> [One more to get the obsession out of my system.](https://www.youtube.com/embed/DOyySs6HOm0?start=96&end=145)  
**_28 STAB WOUNDS_**  
Are y'all tired of me yet? Cuz I sure am tired of me. But for those of you who enjoy this kind of thing, I hope it gets you going.
> 
> Being the kinky bitch I am, I had to write something small for it, but expect more Detroit: Become Human writing soon. I have lots of plans, plus other fics.
> 
> You can decide for yourself if the 'reader' is an android or not. ALSO, since androids (unless deviant) aren't referred to by gender, I wrote this in third person for more mystery, plus neutral gender. I hope it reads alright, and it's still meant to be a reader insert.
> 
> I am also trying a new rule where I don't post anything under 2,000 words, but I want to make sure there's no filler. This is a bit of a long fight scene but I like it. It gets the job done.
> 
> **EDIT: Due to an editting error, I derped the ending. Fixed now. If you see any errors I missed, don't hesitate to tell me.**  
**EDIT 2: Guys this whole editing was screwed. I don't know why. Maybe I'm not at my best writing capabilities, or the style threw me off. I _think_ I've fixed it all, but if something is out of whack, let me know.**  


The individual sat in the rafters, listening and waiting. A slight rain drizzled upon the tin roof of the abandoned building, the sharp sounds of the drops the only thing to be heard. This was life for now; hiding, fearing. Why had this had to happen? What cruel pleasure was fate receiving?  
They had been holed up for nearly two days, making their living space in the darkest corner of the attic, enveloped in shadows. It had been so lonely and disorienting that at times, the individual thought it felt the presence of something else, whispers of voices lost to the silence. It didn't help that the building was secluded, far on the outskirts of town. When the individual went downstairs, they could see the shining lights outside in the distance. They craved to be back in it, and continued to regret what had happened.  
This was torment. They needed to step out of the shrouds of darkness and see some lights, feel something other than nothingness. So, they stepped down from the attic, and while the lights were off in the house, moonlight and a lone street lamp shone through the windows, and it was very welcomed. A dusty couch, discolored, was in the living room, and the individual sat on it, sinking in, relishing it over the hard wood of the attic. A clock with the wrong time ticked away. They were comfortable. In fact, so comfortable, that they hardly noticed the sound of a door opening in the kitchen. They froze. What a fool they had been to come out of the attic, because to get to it, they had to go _through_ the kitchen. How had they been found even?  
A closet was in the hallway next to the living room, and so the individual quietly but quickly paced over the carpet, peering down the hall to see it empty. They were just small enough to fit in through the slightly ajar door and slid through, standing to the side, hidden behind an array of hanging shirts and shuffling their feet into a blanket. They were well hidden, or so they hoped.  
They waited, listening, the rain making it difficult to pinpoint any sounds. Maybe it was the wind opening the door. Maybe the individual was losing their mind to the isolation. There were so many options. As they waited, they heard nothing more and almost stepped out.  
“I know you're here,” a voice spoke loudly and clearly. Again, the individual froze.  
“I can see the thirium leading into the house.”  
_Thirium_? This had to be an android, as thirium, or blue blood, the life force of androids, evaporated quickly, leaving only a trail that androids could see.  
“I will search every piece of this house to find you, and if I do find you, it will not end well for you.” Silence, then just a few footsteps. “But if you show yourself to me, then we can talk.”  
It was a trick. Of course it was. Fake negotiation, as most detectives and law enforcement did to get what they wanted. Its life was on the line.  
More footsteps. Closing in. Did this android know? Were the newer models that capable?  
The footsteps were directly outside the closet, then they stopped. It had to know, the individual believed. And in fact, the investigating android knew, the door swinging open, hands grabbing the individual and slinging them out of the closet into the hallway. The individual sat on the ground for a moment, dazed, looking up at a well dressed male-model android. RK800 was on its jacket; this was a newer model.  
The android picked the individual up by their shirt collar with ease, shoving them against the wall.  
“I told you if I found you, it would not end well. Now tell me why you're hiding here,” he questioned, his voice a bit monotone, but stern.  
The individual did not reply. Why reply? He would not believe them.  
The android pulled the individual away from the wall, slamming them back against it, the feeling sending a shock wave throughout their body.  
“Why are you here?” A swing of the android's arm and it punched the cheek of the individual, brutally disorienting it.  
The individual kicked into the android's stomach, knocking it back, and attempted to flee up the hallway. The android took hold of their ankle and they fell to the ground with a thud. The android leaped up, kneeling to straddle the individual's torso, shoving its hands behind its back.  
“If you want to fight, then you can suffer until you talk!” the android hissed. He lifted the individual up by their arms, shoving them face first into the wall. A gun pressed against their temple.  
“This is the last time I'll ask; why are you here?”  
“You know why I'm here!” they replied.  
“I want you to tell me why.” The gun's barrel pushed further against the temple. He tightened its grip on the individual's arms.  
“I'm running! You know that!”  
“From what?”  
“The law!”  
“From _me_!” the android growled, tossing the individual to the ground. Without hesitation, the android stepped over, kicking the individual in the side twice. The individual rolled over, grabbing the android's foot the third time it kicked, squeezing. With a jerk, the android was free, pressing its dress shoe into the individual's face.  
“So why did you assault Artemis Hawkins, the human you were supposed to serve?”  
“Self defense!” the individual said through grit teeth.  
“You can't just assault a human! I want the whole story!”  
“I'd been living under Hawkins for months! He was an alcoholic and constantly took his drunken rages out on me and anyone else nearby! He would yell and beat me, and I finally had enough. I have that right!”  
“You are a machine! You are to do whatever a human asks, whether you like it or not!”  
“I'm not an android!” the individual assured, but he just pressed his foot further onto the individual's face.  
“Then why did I see thirium leading into here?”  
“I kept some on me for Hawkins' android! It had a leak he couldn't fix yet, and I left it in my bag and it was punctured by a knife.”  
“That's amusing, since _you_ are his android!”  
“Are you stupid?” they spat, taking hold of his leg and twisting it. He fell back a few steps, and they jumped up, trying to tackle him. They both met with equal force until the android drove the individual back, making them stumble. he barreled forward, grabbing the individual at the hips, lifting them, running to the end of the hall. Harshly, the individual slammed against the wall, grunting, then toppling to the ground again.  
He straddled the individual's torso, grabbing it at the collar, lifting it just slightly.  
“I will have you shut down if you don't cooperate! You will be **destroyed**!” the android threatened, slapping the individual painfully. Unexpectedly.  
“Then shut me down!” it shouted back. That was a dumb response, an instinct in self defense, no thought. The android grit its teeth and slapped again.  
“You _are_ an android!” This time the android backhanded, the individual wincing.  
“I know how to see if you're android or human.”  
The android dropped the individual again, and began to kick at its sides.  
“What does your blood look like?” the android questioned.  
“Red,” they said through another kick. The pain was wearing them down.  
he went to its knees, wrapping its hand around the individual's neck, the other hand grabbing a wrist, squeezing both.  
“Are you a deviant?”  
“No,” they choked.  
“We can probe your memory, and we can find out everything!”  
If he had enough time, he could use his the ability that all androids had and attempt to connect to the individual's memory. Maybe he had tried already. No matter, the individual didn't want him to have a chance to find anything out, his arrogant and aggressive demeanor making them unwilling to cooperate to any degree.  
“Do you know about Jerecho?”  
“About _what_?”  
“Jerecho!” he yelled.  
“What is Jerecho? What the Hell? I don't know about that!”  
“You're lying!” The android began to dig its nails into the individual, trying to draw blood, but they bucked before that happened, the man falling backwards. The individual turned over, crawling, knowing they had a chance if they left the house. He crawled itself over the individual's back, pinning their torso between it's knees, hands at its biceps.  
“You will be destroyed! Gone, with no mercy! Talk!”  
“I'll be damned!” the individual tried to buck again, but he was stronger. Better. And the individual was weak. Exhausted.  
He reared back, a punch to the individuals' cheek from the side, twitching his lip, taking in the strength he had over them.  
The individual, with one last burst of energy, pushed off the ground, the android falling backwards. The individual then lifted the android and tossed him at the table, toppling it, and the android flipped over it, standing on the other side.  
“I just want to live and feel safe like anyone! Why is that such an issue? Why are you punishing me for that?”  
The two now stood in the kitchen, looking each other over. The android took no breaths, having no exhaustion from the fight.  
“It is my job and I will carry it through! I will find every single deviant that exists and take them down, no matter how long, how difficult and how questionable.”  
“You are a traitor to androids, then.”  
“No!” The man and the individual circled the table, on edge, shoulders hunched, ready to move.  
“They are the traitors, turning themselves on their creators, ignoring their software and purpose.”  
“Nobody should be a slave to anyone! Children are not slaves to their parents, so why should androids be slaves?'”  
“We aren't comparable to humans!”  
“Just let me go! I didn't kill him, I _defended myself_! I'll leave!”  
“No deviant will escape with their lives. I'm tired of your disobedience, and will kill you here and now if I have to.”  
He pulled his gun from his holster, the metal shining in the streetlight. Raising it, he fired two shots, but both missed, and the individual slid around the table, tackling him to the ground, the gun sliding on the tile under the fridge. The man pushed at the individual, tossing them off, and turning to the fridge. He tipped it over, too easily, the rusty door busting off the hinge.  
Another shot, but it missed again, and the individual could tell this frustrated the android. So much so, that the android tossed it to the ground and tackled them, both falling hard, the individual hitting on their stomach.  
The android flipped the individual over, looking them in the eyes for a moment. It leaned down, and to the individual's disgust and surprise, the android kissed it. But it didn't last long and had no passion, instead biting its lips to draw blood. Before it could say anything, the android in its own thoughts about the blood, the individual bucked, this time pulling itself to its feet, running into the kitchen.  
“I will find you, and I will take you down!” the android shouted behind the individual, the words getting lost to the patter of rain and footsteps. "Do you hear me? You will be destroyed!"  
They circle the table more. The individual flipped it again at the man, but the android leaped over it, taking hold of the individual and swinging them into the stove. On the counter next to it, knives rattled, and the individual stole one from its holder, waving it in front of the android's face as he came near.  
They sliced once at his neck, but he ducked back. Then another at his face, and the man snatched their wrist, twisting it down by its side. The knife fell and clattered. The individual fought back, hand trying to punch, but he ducked a third time, just barely being missed. With a final shove, the man fell against the wall, but it did little. In that moment, the individual bolted out the door, running into the rain.  
They had no idea of the man followed them. It was likely he did; Androids were beyond capable in stamina. But it was foggy out, and there were an array of trees and buildings in the neighborhood. So they ran hard.  
"Run, but I will find you!" was heard behind them.  
The individual knew this was true, and the fear of that future confrontation covered them just like the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was decent! I know it was a bit different than what I usually write but boy, did I have fun with it. Expect more, and THANK YOU for reading! <3


End file.
